


龙骑士11

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	龙骑士11

那是一种毛骨悚然的感觉。  
在意识到这种行为所代表的含义之前，魏无羡更早体会到的，是另一种禁忌的，无法宣之于口的感受。  
比起情欲熏心，罪恶感像一座大山，沉重地压上了他的双肩。  
然而，在某些时候，某些部位，并不肯服从中枢大脑的指挥，而且罪恶、背德，往往会更加激化这场反应。  
如果能用数字衡量，在隐蔽无人的房间，自嗨的感度是一，那么在此情此景，骑在魏无羡从小就崇敬的龙背上，还是从第一次见面就忍不住寄托希望的白龙的背上，在俯瞰并且巡视着众龙的领地的这个时刻，在备受鼓舞的激昂心情之下，这份感度便翻倍成了三、五、七，甚至于更多。然而状况之下，徒增许多麻烦，这让本该只是“微微一荡”或者“有点痒”的微妙感受，被彻底催化发酵，转化为意志无法抵挡的巨浪，犹如当头一棒，完全戳中了混血暗夜精灵的红心。  
魏无羡试图冷静，来脑补各种无聊或者令他沮丧的事情，比如背理科公式，比如回忆暴风城治安管理条款，然而无论他怎么选，中途都会莫名其妙一歪，变回那头云雾笼罩的白龙。他努力了至少五分钟，一柱擎天的小兄弟没有半点颓靡之意，反而在龙鳞的摩擦之下而越来越茁壮了。  
龙鳞，要命的龙鳞！  
魏无羡从来没有意识到有朝一日他会像动物蹭树似的对着龙鳞发情，那微妙又细密的边沿，在囊袋和柱身的附近刮刮蹭蹭。白龙的飞翔明明那么优雅，翅翼拍打的节奏也如此平稳，可是，为什么，为什么？！紧挨着的部位却能从不同的角度，不同的节奏，把那玩意磨得又酥又麻，又痒又胀？！  
他紧咬牙关，屏气凝神，心中默默唾骂道：不行，不行！你这个背叛了艾露恩的禽兽，背德的小人，那可是龙，在歌谣里神圣不可冒犯的龙，更何况还是一头干净到不食人间烟火的白龙！那可是蓝湛！！醒一醒！  
然而事与愿违。他只默念到“蓝湛”的名字，在脑海中，便陡然浮现出一个一身白袍的身影。那人安安静静地站着，衣袂翻飞，洁白的长袍将他衬得肩宽腿长，扬尘、飞沙根本无法弄脏那片洁白，灰雾迷蒙，反倒将那人周身耀起一片淡淡的辉光。盗贼暗自知道要糟，却完全无法停下，臆想中的白衣人缓慢地转过身，连嵌在额饰上的蓝宝石都是如此迷人，只差一点，还差一点，他就能看清蓝湛的表情了——  
一道震撼天地的龙吟，随之而来的是遮天蔽日的闪电。  
伴随着隐隐的雷声，闪电交织成一片炫目的电光，不远处的深谷内，一头灰白色的龙振翅而起，冲着白龙和魏无羡掠行而至。  
白龙在半空悬停了一瞬，放缓速度，应和一声，居然迎了上去。  
魏无羡惊魂未定，可也因陌生的龙的打断而暗自松了一口气。  
太悬了，感谢艾露恩，感谢龙，否则后果不堪设想。  
他看出对方来者不善，龙吟中蕴含的愤怒之意实在是太明显了，即便是他也听得出来。而白龙虽然坚定地迎了上去，态度却和对待青铜龙，或者红龙都完全不同，不止收敛了气势，还低眉顺目，没有半点反抗，不至于卑躬屈膝，更像是幼子见长辈时的谦卑恭顺。  
果然，白龙在比灰白色的龙低了些许的地方悬停，用通用语说道：“叔父。”  
灰白色的龙口吐一道黄色的闪电，擦着白龙而过。  
白龙完全没有躲闪。  
魏无羡看穿了那道闪电的最终轨迹并不会真正落在白龙的身上，可还是暗暗捏了一把汗。  
灰白色的龙道：【@#￥@@￥##@】  
是龙语，魏无羡半个字也听不懂。  
白龙答：“巡视领地。”  
灰白龙：【￥#%&%！%%*】  
白龙：“侄儿愿意领罚。”  
灰白龙：【*￥#￥——@#￥！】  
白龙重复道：“侄儿愿意领罚。”  
魏无羡听得云里雾里，却感觉到了不对劲，于是插言道：“这位龙伯伯，您好。如果刚才我们打扰了您的休息，那我替蓝湛向您道个歉，有什么责罚请冲着我来，不是他的错。”  
那头龙一听，不仅没有消气，反而喷出一口带着雷电气息的龙息，将远处平原上的森林烧焦了一小片。  
白龙回头瞥了魏无羡一眼，低声道：“与你无关，安静坐着。”  
魏无羡：“怎么会无关，就算你要往自己身上揽责任，那我也是你的共犯。更何况我是外人，叔……咳，你叔父下手怎么也得稍微轻一点吧……”  
白龙微微晃了晃龙头，道：“……不会。”  
一人一龙相视无语。  
对面的灰白龙一声长啸，打破了相对无言的微妙气氛，也换成通用语问道：“你是谁？”  
魏无羡不卑不亢回答：“我是暴风城上阶盗贼魏无羡，佣兵评价S级，敏战双修辅助技能全满，输出高补给少，组队出任务的不二人选！阁下既然是蓝湛的叔父，我又与蓝湛平辈论交，不如我也敬称您叔父，怎么样？”  
一道闪电，擦着魏无羡脸颊呼啸而过，燎断了他鬓边一小撮碎发。  
灰白龙怒吼：“不怎么样！目无尊长！既然你有胆量和能力进到龙谷来，就是打算参加试炼的人选，我问你，你对我龙族有多少了解？”  
魏无羡答：“龙族，最古老又最强大的种族，继承了创世神的血脉与神力，拥有接近亚神的力量。”  
灰白龙：“龙族的习性？”  
魏无羡：“与属性密切相关，冰龙喜冷，火龙喜热，不一而同。”  
灰白龙：“龙和亚龙一样吗？”  
魏无羡：“天壤之别。”  
灰白龙：“有什么不同？”  
魏无羡：“龙是神血，尊贵无比，生来至少拥有一样天赋技能。亚龙是巨蜥科巨蜥属，被龙族驯化后，可承担一些低等负重的工作。龙是天，亚龙是壤，只有看不透本质的外族才会将二者弄混。”  
灰白龙点点头，道：“作为另一片大陆上古家族的血脉传人，知道这些关于龙的常识不算稀奇。既然如此，我再问你，你可知道龙的脊背意味什么吗？”  
魏无羡一愣，不解道：“额……有什么意义？”  
盗贼的回答完全照搬了蓝湛给他的那本科普读物，可当灰白龙问到读物里没有提到的部分，他就完全答不上来了。  
白龙打断道：“叔父！”  
灰白龙猛地一拍翅膀，接着道：“那你可知道，什么样的人才可以坐在龙背上？！”  
这一次，不等魏无羡有所回应，白龙已经开口道：“叔父，明天我会去困龙塔领罚。魏……他对龙族的所有了解限于《龙之起源》，其他的一无所知，与我犯禁亦毫无关联。时间不早，叔父早些歇息，告辞。”  
他在半空打了一个旋，转身就走，灰白龙自然不肯简单放人，口吐闪电，汇成无数拦路的路障。  
魏无羡眼睁睁地看着白龙冲进电网，惊慌道：“等等等等，蓝湛你停一停！”  
然而白龙已经化成一支利箭，在闪电牢笼之中快速穿行。雷电虽急，却快不过白龙的疾驰，闪电无数次擦着白龙身边而过，却都被险险避开，几息之间，电网已变得稀疏了不少，也意味着灰白龙渐渐被白龙甩在了后头。  
令人恐惧的龙威铺天盖地，碾压而至，魏无羡遇到过无数气势最强大的怪兽，可与这一刻的龙威相比，全都不堪一击。护着他的那水一般的护盾颜色变深，波动也更明显，不止挡住了迎面而来的戾风，也将可怖的威势一并阻挡在外。  
又过了片刻，雷电属性的龙发出震天动地的怒吼，道：“如果他不能通过试炼结契，我会把他撕成碎片——！！”  
魏无羡心道，我什么都还没做，就已经有第二头要把自己撕成碎片的龙了，实在是太不可思议了，难道身为一名盗贼，还能领悟拉仇恨的天赋技能吗？  
但是比起考虑试炼、结契这些以后的事，显然，眼前的白龙要更加重要。  
他轻轻拍了拍龙背鳍，问：“你有没有受伤？”  
白龙：“我没事。”  
魏无羡：“被家长训我很有经验，虽然我是在孤儿院长大的，但是不瞒你说，从院长到打扫睡房的姆姆，再到看门的大叔，院里的每一个人都训过我。等过几天，你叔父气消了，我们找一些他喜欢的东西送过去，撒个娇卖个乖，他一定能原谅你的。”  
说话间，白龙已经回到了洞穴，在金币山上降落下来。  
魏无羡顺着龙脊，像滑滑梯似地滑回地面。  
晒了小片刻的月亮，暗夜精灵背上的伤似乎变得不那么痛了，于是他三两步走到红龙留下的小包裹前，翻出一条干净的细丝裤，顾不上在蓝湛面前赤身裸体换衣服那点微妙的心思，背对着白龙，快手快脚地把裤子套上了。话虽这么说，到底还是单手操作，有所不便，等他再扭过头，白龙已经又背过身去，面冲墙壁，正襟危坐地等了好一会了。  
魏无羡注意到，白龙的尾巴尖高高地翘着，左摇两下，再往右晃一晃，速度不快，看起来很悠哉。  
这让他有点想笑。  
以前和其他佣兵组团时，团里常常有人带着召唤兽一起行动，最常见的是幽灵虎和燃烬猫妖。在养主人准备喂食，或者逗它们玩的时候，这些猫科们也会翘着尾巴轻轻晃荡。明明白龙的形态比它们都威武得多，可不知道为什么，这个小动作却意外地和它们重合了。这让魏无羡心情很好，嘴角也不自觉地上翘，拎起包裹，道：“换好了，你可以转回来了。”  
白龙应了一声，慢吞吞换了个姿势，相对短些的前爪并行贴合，爪子收在腹部，长尾巴放松地在身周盘了个半圈。等他在金币堆上趴好了，才转头过来，默默地看魏无羡。  
魏无羡：“你要休息了？那我在这边吃点，你先睡，别管我。”  
白龙半眯着眼睛，下巴搁在前爪上，说道：“你过来吃。”  
魏无羡看了看红龙带来的食物——是酥饼，又十分疑惑地抬头看白龙所趴的金币堆。那里每一枚金币都被洗刷得干干净净，几乎纤尘不然。  
他犹豫着道：“这……不好吧？我吃相很一般，这饼又掉渣，弄脏了金币……你的床倒还容易，洗一洗也就好了，可万一饼渣掉进缝隙，引来老鼠虫子什么的，睡在上面你不就要遭殃了吗？”  
白龙只犹豫了一瞬，说道：“不要紧。”  
既然房间主人这么讲，再客气就不是魏无羡的风格了。他把包裹往左肩上一扛，裸着上身，赤着脚，几个腾跃回到白龙的身边。而白龙用尾巴轻轻一拍，在紧挨它腹部的地方就再次出现了一个十分眼熟的人形金币坑。  
魏无羡看看坑，又看看龙，十分无奈地道：“我能不跳坑吗？”  
白龙不解地看他，道：“坑里安全。”  
魏无羡往边上挪了挪，倚着白龙的前爪坐下来，捻着食盒中的酥饼咬上一口，道：“我十七岁的时候，第一次出门做任务，刚出暴风城门，就掉进了一个大坑。唔……这饼是什么馅儿，好鲜，真好吃！”  
白龙：“黑梭鱼。”  
魏无羡：“是破碎群岛特产的黑梭鱼吗？！”  
白龙：“龙谷也有。”  
魏无羡一想，那拼接布一样的环境，说不定真有适合黑梭鱼生长的水域，于是感叹道：“龙谷的地形可真方便。”  
白龙：“后来呢？”  
魏无羡：“什么后来？……哦，暴风城外的坑是吧，那是个废弃的矿洞。我掉下去之后，发现矿洞里莫名其妙地亮着灯。我的潜行技能还不错——虽然对你来说没用吧——但是在碰到你之前向来无往不利。于是我一直往深处走，在矿洞最深处，看到一群狗头人正在抢肉吃，是暴风城门口公告栏贴了好长时间，一直都没能抓到的那群狗头人。总之，这事儿结束后我领了点赏金，就又继续做佣兵任务了呗。”  
白龙：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“任务结束后，我又接了第二个。这次先坐车去了西部荒野，在月溪镇住了一晚，第二天好转乘狮鹫飞往目的地。结果我住的那家旅店是个黑店，进屋走了三步，就掉进了另一个坑。这个坑可比废弃矿洞刺激多啦，里面有机械兵、鬼魂，还藏着一头鱼人船长。哎……太多了，我一个人可杀不完，还好和我一起掉坑的还有另外几个人。我们组了队，一起潜伏了整整三天，干掉船长才从洞里逃出去。当然，后来的奖励非常丰厚，至少比矿洞高十倍，接受评定后我的佣兵等级也连升了好几级。”  
白龙：“你很厉害。”  
魏无羡得了夸奖，得意极了，道：“反正我每次一接任务就会掉一次坑。刚开始我想啊，这简直就像个诅咒，无论接多么平和的任务都要掉一回，要么一出城掉，要么往回走掉，逃也逃不脱。好在结果都还不错，有句话不是说挑战越大，收获也就越大吗？来龙谷的这一路都惊心动魄的，但是能遇见你，也算我不枉此行了。”他笑嘻嘻地瞥了白龙一眼，把最后一口黑梭鱼酥饼咽下去，掸掉挂在裤子上的饼渣，道，“所以，蓝湛呐，我都对你知无不言了，你是不是也该稍微坦诚一点儿了？”  
白龙一顿，垂下目光，道：“什么意思？”  
魏无羡笑着道：“就比如，先解释一下‘龙背’的意思呗？”

 

驯龙Tips09：结契或成年，二选一。


End file.
